


【PWP】【双性转】不正当关系

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Summary: 女主人第一次见到她的时候，还曾怀疑过她与丈夫有什么不正当的关系。





	【PWP】【双性转】不正当关系

女主人第一次见到她的时候，还曾怀疑过她与丈夫有什么不正当的关系。

年轻的家庭教师，常年在外工作的妻子，对于一个也曾众星拱月的居家男人来说，估计也很难做出抉择。夫人难得结束了一段时期的工作，获得了近一个月的空闲。可惜的是丈夫的巡演也安排在这段期间——由于工作性质问题，夫妻俩的休假时间很难同步。

她是在夫人回家前一个月来到这个家的。小女儿的英语成绩令夫妻俩操心，不得不通过亲戚的介绍，雇来她辅导小女儿的学习。为了尽量消除代沟，或是给小女儿亲切感，男主人选了一位刚刚才大学毕业的女性，在小女儿的房间旁收拾出一间客房，还特地买了一台新的洗衣机供小女儿和她单独使用。彼时夫人还在外地忙着演出，回来时看见她在厨房切着水果，难免闹了点脾气。

小女儿得知夫人能在家陪自己一个月，兴冲冲地抓着妈妈的手臂，介绍在一旁尴尬得无地自容的她。丈夫也是早出晚归的人，只是比起夫人，他勉强还能够按时回来给女儿们做一顿晚饭。这段时间她不知不觉承担起了这个责任，领的却还是那笔家教费用。女儿对她好一顿赞美，自称最近学习成绩也有提高。夫人扭头专注地打量她，她手足无措，呆呆地站在一边红脸。

她第一眼看上去就是路边随处可见的女孩子，夫人想：丈夫原来喜欢这种类型么。但仔细一瞧，夫人才被仿佛被惊艳到一般暗暗称奇。大概是她的打扮给她减了分，不像其他的姑娘，她总让人怀疑是不是总把自己往丑了打扮。脸蛋细腻得像是没有涂抹脂粉，天然的眉形自然又显得楚楚可怜，一双大眼被垂下的眼皮遮了一半，还有那小巧的心形嘴唇惹人怜爱。夫人想：他会不会尝过它的滋味呢。

夫人故作镇定，让她不要太紧张，既然到了时间，就让她和女儿回房学习去，不需要理会自己的存在。女儿亲密地挽起她的手臂回了房，她迟疑地跟着走，半路忍不住回了头，朝着一直紧紧盯着两个女孩的夫人，有礼地点了点头。

夫人想知道的事情，通常不会让它过夜。于是半夜敲开了女儿的房门，和女儿来了一次深夜卧谈会。女儿知无不言，言无不尽，很快就把这一个月以来从她那里了解到的东西，一并告诉了母亲。她的家不在东京，但家人决定了要到这里定居，她毕业之后也只能在留在东京。现在做着全职的家教，暂时还没有找到满意的工作。至于夫人最想知道的事情，小女儿打包票，父亲和她并没有除了雇主和雇员以外的关系。甚至可以说，丈夫不怎么待见她，不过是看在小女儿的面子才答应让她住在家里。

听了小女儿的保证，夫人的好奇心不减反增。

“那你为什么那么喜欢她？”

“因为她讨人喜欢啊！”

夫人敷衍地笑了笑，亲了亲女儿的额头，叮嘱她早些睡，第二天要早起给丈夫送行。夫人轻轻地关上女儿的房门，门栓合上发出“咔”的一声。只隔了大约有三米，就是她住着的客房，夫人看见从门缝中透出一丝暖光，大概是台灯的光线。走近一看，房门只是虚掩着，门栓还有一半露在外头。夫人想了想，抓紧门把手，把门“咔”地关紧了。

次日夫人起得很早，大概是平日工作作息规律的缘故，可她似乎比所有人都要早，已经在做着四人份的早餐了。

“你没有必要做这些。”夫人咬着她做的三明治，想起她终归只是个家庭教师，他们似乎也不打算多给她付一份管家的酬劳。之后过了好几天夫人才得知除了晚餐的食材是用了夫妻俩留给女儿的生活费买的，早餐和午餐的费用几乎都是她自己出的，这更令人迷惑了。

她回以一个甜甜的笑容，没有回答。夫人想这真是一个奇怪的女孩子。

女儿还留在餐厅里吃早餐，丈夫已经收拾好了行李，正在经纪人开的车门前和夫人告别。

“你小心那个人，”他留下这句话，“有时候就是不可疑才最可疑。”

夫人想起昨晚那道虚掩的门，冲丈夫挥了挥手。女儿也跑出来和父亲告别，她就站在门口，冲两个屋主人恭敬地鞠躬，嘴边噙着温柔的笑容，目光却好像没有落在这对父女的身上。夫人不再去看，回头叮嘱经纪人路上小心，三人目送男主人离开。

直到男主人的车彻底离开她们的视线，女儿回去从她的手中接过书包。两人互相挽了挽手，显得依依不舍，女儿让她弯下腰来，然后在她脸上亲了亲。她把眼睛闭得很紧，睫毛也在微微颤动，夫人很惊讶自己居然能看得如此清楚。夫人把背上书包正要往屋外走的女儿拦住，也点了点自己的脸颊。

“哎呀，妈妈真是的。”女儿偷笑了两声，也让母亲弯下腰来接受这一个告别吻。

两人目送小女儿离开后，她很快就转身回了自己的房间。夫人也懒得去管她，自顾自地在书房里看谱子。中午时夫人做了一人份的午餐，草草解决后就坐在客厅看起了电视，却再也没见她从房间里出来。直到下午四点，夫人在午睡的半梦半醒间听见了有人出门的声音。等夫人迷糊地从楼上下来，看见她给小姑娘提着书包，手里拎着两袋食材刚刚从外面回来的样子。

听二人的对话方知，她是出门购买食材，顺道去接小姑娘放学。而这样的生活似乎已经过了有一段时间了。夫人看她有条有理地把食材一件一件码进冰箱和储物柜，也不知道心里在想什么，沉默地坐下来和两人吃完了晚饭。晚上二人例行待在女儿的房间里写作业，夫人也不好打扰，只能默默在楼下布置茶点，以备小姑娘用。可一直等到小姑娘去洗漱上床，茶点也无人赏光。

夫人把客厅的东西收拾好，自己也准备回房间，上楼时正好遇上穿着浴袍从浴室里出来她。她的身体上还流着水珠，脸颊被水汽蒸得粉红。浴袍只虚虚地系着一根带子，露出胸前白皙的一大块皮肤。她生得娇小，比夫人要矮上一个头，两人的角度正好让夫人看到她的形状。她深处小舌舔了舔嘴唇，似乎是热水浴让她缺水了。

夫人也突然口干舌燥，没等自己反应过来，双手就伸向了她的领口。

“小心着凉。”夫人只是拉了拉，却好像白费功夫，反把腰上的结扯送了些。

她害羞地低下头，却没有躲开夫人的手，小声说：“晚安，夫人。”然后快步回了房间。

她仍然留下了一道门缝。夫人心想，她是防备心太弱还是如何，便走上前，顺手又把门关紧了。

之后的日子就如这一天一样悠悠地过着。她仍然会在清晨给一家人准备早餐，女儿给两人告别吻之后自己去上学，午餐只有夫人一个人享用，下午她会去接小姑娘放学，有时买食材，有时不买。她也依然会留下一道门缝。

男主人曾打来电话问家里是否一切正常，夫人摊了摊手说能发生什么不正常的。夫人只想到当晚她背对自己走回房间时，上衣盖不住的小屁股和耸动的白嫩大腿，但丈夫看起来不需要知道这些。

挂了电话之后，夫人回想着那两只可爱的小脚，和内裤边缘把软肉分开的那道凹陷，不可自已地动了情。成熟的女人忘情地揉弄自己，指尖感受到濡湿的范围逐渐扩大，湿热的液体因为手指的动作发出荡人的水声。体液沾湿了身下的布料，女人觉得自己的股缝都淌着水。屏着一口气，脑子里在想什么已经搞不清楚了，只是本能地加快手指上的动作让自己高潮了。夫人平躺在床上大口大口地呼吸，忍不住从喉咙溢出两声爽极的呻吟。

夫人拿床头的指尖擦了擦手指，把纸团往床下一扔，就不再动弹。无聊地刷了一会儿手机，想起她今天没有去给她关上门，才念叨着“麻烦”，下了床走向她的门前。

她的门是紧闭着的。

夫人愣了半晌，手放在门把手上久久不能回神。过了一会又听见房间传出了女儿“咯咯”的笑声，似乎笑得很用力，声音间有一点娇嫩的喘息。

“不和你玩儿，等会让妈妈发现又要念叨了。”小姑娘说。

夫人赶紧躲到楼梯上，看着女儿从房间里出来，又回到了自己的房间里。而她看着小姑娘回房后，也紧紧地关上了自己的房门。夫人注意到她穿着整齐，完全不像方才看见的样子，心里顿觉松了一口气，可又回到床上时，却是怎么也睡不着了。

结果就是次日一觉睡到了中午。夫人起床时只看见餐桌上用保鲜膜封好的略显丰盛的早餐，和放在客厅茶几上的一张便签，上面用可爱的字体抄着一首诗：

Being your slave, what should I do but tend

Upon the hours and times of your desire?

I have no precious time at all to spend,

Nor services to do, till you require.

Nor dare I chide the world-without-end hour

Whilst I, my sovereign, watch the clock for you,

Nor think the bitterness of absence sour

When you have bid your servant once adieu;

Nor dare I question with my jealous thought

Where you may be, or your affairs suppose,

But, like a sad slave, stay and think of nought

Save, where you are how happy you make those.

So true a fool is love that in your will,

Though you do any thing, he thinks no ill.

没有署名，也没有任何迹象指向便签的所有者。但这明显不是女儿的字体，更不可能是自己的，那么所有者呼之欲出。夫人把便签收好，照例在房间里等着女儿和她的归来。

这晚夫人上楼时，再次撞见从浴室里出来的她。她只围着一条浴巾，发丝看上去是被仔细擦干的样子，发尾也没有在滴水。不算大的浴巾也只盖住臀部，肩头和双腿都裸露着，低下头还能看见蜷成小结的脚趾。

“晚安，夫人。”她朝夫人笑了笑，没有等后者说话，就径直进房间关好了门。

女主人回了房间，打开电脑，对着视频，花了一个小时让自己像是不得已地得到了高潮。丈夫又打来了电话，似乎是听了女儿的建议，要让父母给她多付一份工资，不然未免太不近人情。丈夫虽然觉得他并没有要求她做这么多，但也逐渐觉得自己当初是误会了热心的好女孩。

夫人听得有些烦躁，左手的手指上还留有一点粘粘的湿意，很快就找了个借口挂了电话。夫人刚想打开门，才想起那道门已经紧紧地关上了。

于是夫人鬼使神差地把自己房间的门打开了一条小缝。夫人想：是不是自己已经错过了什么。

睡前夫人用手机看一本叫《情人》的书，幻想自己是书中的男主角，而她则是书中的女主角。这让这个女人的身体又火热起来，可又提不起兴致来再次满足自己。

屋外的廊灯到了时间自动熄灭，特意打开的一道门缝再也透不进一点儿光。

半梦半醒之间，有人进了门。她蹬开拖鞋，爬上床。她掀起夫人薄薄的丝质睡裙，开始抚慰和亲吻的不知道是她的手指还是唇舌。夫人从汗水和爱液的沐浴中清醒。

“夫人……夫人……”她亲昵又暧昧地叫唤，啄吻着夫人的手指。夫人只懵了几秒，羞恼地按着她的肩头把她推开。

她委屈地回望，维持着被制住的姿势。直到夫人凶狠地含住她的心形唇。


End file.
